Dealers and Money
by The Confused One
Summary: The dealers from Stray want their money back, and they'll do anything to make it happen. BA friendship
1. Bobby's musing

Dealers and Money: Ch. 1  
  
Rating: G Nothing bad in this chapter  
  
A/N: Sorry this is such a short chapter, but it has to set up for the next chapter. This is also a fic about repercussions from the episode Stray.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
It was late, and as usual Bobby Goren was still working. Pouring over photos and reports from the latest crime scene he desperately tried to make sense of it all. Where did the suspects fit into it all? Which one could have been so violent? He looked up at the clock. It was after midnight. He groaned. It was way past time to leave. Bobby grudgingly closed up his notebook, grabbed his suite jacket, and headed towards the parking lot.  
  
He mentally kicked himself as he walked to his car as he thought about the early day he had in the morning anyway. Eames was coming back, and he was most definitely planning on being early for this great event. The hellish few weeks with Bishop just reminded Bobby of how much he appreciated Alex Eames. He had come to some understandings with Bishop, but it was even clearer than ever before that Eames was his perfect partner. So much of their personality was so different that they just about made one perfect cop. Bobby wasn't one for talking to the first officers, Eames didn't mind. He liked to get up close and personal with the victims, and she didn't mind. She liked to drive, and he didn't mind. He was the great interrogator, and she was the best at keeping up with his sudden style changes. She was the one who didn't mind a little physical action. Bobby liked to use his brain. The only pitfall for both was that neither of them particularly loved paperwork. He smiled to himself. Yes, tomorrow was going to be a good day for Bobby Goren. Or so he thought.  
  
Bobby unlocked his car door when everything suddenly went black. 


	2. Where's Bobby?

Dealers and Money: Ch. 2 By: The Confused One  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the cast. Please don't sue. Thanks.  
  
A/N: I would like to extend my thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. And please continue to review.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alex was proud of what she had done for her sister. She loved her sister and had told her a long time ago she would do anything for her. So, it gave her immense satisfaction to be able to help her sister and brother-in- law have a child. But Eames also loved her job. Her job had long since become both her and her partner's life. They lived and breathed their cases sometimes. She would never admit it to him, but the single biggest thing she missed was working closely with her best friend, Bobby, everyday. She wouldn't admit this either, but watching Bobby and Bishop work had even given Alex major pangs of jealousy. It had been an excruciating two months, but Alex could now breath easy, she was going back to work. She knew Bobby missed her. She could tell by the fact that every time he saw her he seemed to all but run to her seemingly wishing her pregnancy away and this partnership with Bishop away as well. He was there at the hospital too, the entire time she was in labor. Her sister had called him. It seems everyone knew how close they were. He even allowed himself a little gush about the baby. It was cute. And a side of Bobby she never got to see, the 'I hate change' side. Though she knew it was more than that. Sure, Bobby hated change, but they both knew that they had something special between them. But somehow Alex herself had happily been able to keep her feelings in check the whole time. Now her sisterly duty was over, and she happily stepped off the elevator ready to officially have her desk back.  
  
She was half expecting to see Bobby there already. He was usually early anyway, and she knew he would see this as some sort of happy and special occasion, because she knew she herself did. So, she was slightly disappointed to not see the back of his head at his desk. She sighed, and figured he'd be there soon. She walked to her desk and sat her stuff down.  
  
She sat down and began looking through some of the paperwork that needed filling out. She smiled. The one good thing about Bishop was that she seemed to have kept up on her paperwork. It meant Alex had a minimal amount to do. She giggled to herself knowing that Bobby wasn't even half as lucky. She settled down to fill out some department return forms as she waited for Bobby.  
  
After a little while Alex was bored. She looked up at the clock and noticed she had only been filling out the forms for about twenty minutes, but she was already so bored she could scream. And it didn't escape her that this meant that Bobby was not officially approximately fifteen minutes late. This worried her. She sat staring at the clock when a colleague asked, "You Ok Alex?"  
  
Alex nodded. She looked over at the woman who asked and responded, "I'm fine. Just worried about Bobby. Have you seen him?"  
  
Nancy thought about it for a moment before replying, "No, but I could have sworn I remembered seeing his car down in the lot this morning."  
  
Alex nodded. He would probably show up any time now and Alex was just overreacting. She replied, "Well, I guess he's around somewhere. Thanks."  
  
Nancy nodded and walked on. Alex stared at the clock a bit longer before deciding to satisfy her curiosity. She got up and went to go check on Bobby's car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It only took about five minutes for Alex to find Bobby's car. She walked over to inspect it. The first thing she did was to attempt to open the doors. Her heart sank when she opened the driver's side door. She noticed the keys and his notebook lying around the side of the car. After thoroughly checking she knew that only his keys and notebook were left. She now officially knew something was seriously wrong. She immediately grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and dialed Bobby's cell phone's speed dial number. After a few rings a man answered, "You get him back when we get our money back. Tell his partner Bishop to drop off the 100gs behind the dumpster on 5th street You've got twenty-four hours."  
  
Before Alex could say respond she heard the familiar click of someone hanging up. Alex immediately clicked off her phone too. She locked Bobby's car, grabbed his stuff, and literally ran to Deakins' office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Deakins sat at his desk reading over a case report and drinking coffee when Alex barged into his office. He could tell she was out of breath as she closed his office door back. She declared, "Someone has Goren."  
  
Deakins immediately looked up at her confused. Alex wasn't making a lot of sense to him. He immediately calmly said, "Calm down and explain."  
  
Alex nodded. She started pacing and said, "He was late, so I was getting worried. I was about to call his house and cell when I asked Nancy if she had seen him. She said no, but she had seen his car. I figured that he'd show up any minute then. But after another few minutes, I decided to go check on the car. I found it. The driver's side was unlocked, and his keys and notebook were lying on the ground. I called his cell phone. A man whose voice I didn't recognize demanded their one hundred thousand back, and to be delivered to the alley of 5th street in twenty-four hours or they'll kill him. They assumed I was Bishop. They said they were tired of waiting. What happened while I was gone? Who are these people?"  
  
Deakins wasn't sure how to answer those questions. He wasn't entirely sure himself who they were dealing with. He weakly replied, "The case with the murdered cops. The kids stole all of that money from some drug dealers. We recovered their one hundred thousand, but the brass didn't want to give it back. They've been harassing Goren about it. Bishop probably knows more."  
  
Alex sat down. She quickly replied, "Then we need to talk to her, find out what she knows about these guys, and where they might stash Goren."  
  
Deakins nodded. He was trying to stay calm for her sake. But he felt just as helpless and worried. Bobby Goren was his star detective, but he was also a friend. And he wanted him back and safe as badly as Alex. He picked up the phone and replied, "I'll get her over here." 


	3. A few answers with some hope

Money and Dealers: Ch. 3 By: The Confused One  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before, I don't own anything to do with the show. No money is being made. Please don't sue. Thanks.  
  
A/N: I'm hoping to get this story completely up in the next week or so. So, the chapters should be coming fairly quick.  
  
Alex sat in Deakins' office waiting impatiently. She had tried the cell phone several times now, and she wasn't getting an answer, period. At this point she would settle for getting the men to answer. She kept hoping it was all some sort of dream. Detective Lynn Bishop walked into the office. She began, "I got a call. Said you wanted to see me Captain?"  
  
Deakins looked up at the confused young woman. He replied, "Yes, something has happened."  
  
Alex stood up now. She finished for him, "Goren has gone missing."  
  
Bishop was startled by when Alex began speaking. She quickly turned around concerned now. She wasn't sure she comprehended what Alex was saying, "Goren is missing?"  
  
Alex took a deep breath she clarified, "Yeah, when I got here this morning he wasn't here. A friend told me his car was here though. So, I went to go check it out. I found his car, but left around it were some of his stuff."  
  
Bishop looked where Alex was pointing. She saw his car keys and notebook. A sick feeling began forming in the pit of her stomach. She knew as well as anyone that Bobby Goren didn't seem to go anywhere without his notebook. She walked over to it and began looking through the papers. She distractedly replied, "I've been around him enough to know that he would never leave this behind. Last night, I-I left him here alone. I was tired. You know how he is, he works all hours. Do we know what happened?"  
  
Alex walked over to see what Bishop was looking at. She replied, "When I found this stuff and his drivers side door unlocked, I called his cell phone. A man answered the phone. He demanded one hundred thousand to be delivered to the ally behind fifth-street by tomorrow at eight thirty. He told me to tell his partner, Bishop, to not try anything and to get the money to them."  
  
Bishop lowered her head. She mumbled, "I'm sorry."  
  
Alex was tired. Time was definitely against them. She replied, "It doesn't matter right now. We just need to know what you know."  
  
Bishop looked back up at Alex. She turned around and pulled out a file folder. She handed it to Alex. She replied, "We don't know anything about them then, do we?"  
  
Alex decided to prod her, to see if she knew more, "Deakins said that, that Oliverez?"  
  
Bishop nodded. She understood where this was going. She filled in the gaps, "Yeah, Oliverez. Manny Oliverez. It's probably the only case that makes sense. It was the only one with money involved. He's been harassing Goren for a couple of weeks now, but those kids stole four-hundred- thousand, but we got over three-hundred-fifty-thousand back. It doesn't make sense that he would just want the one hundred thousand back."  
  
Deakins arched his eyebrows. He jumped in, "Goren told me that you guys just got the one hundred thousand back."  
  
Bishop looked at him confused. She corrected, "No, we put a lot more than that in the evidence room. I don't remember the exact amount."  
  
Alex was already up flipping through Bobby's notebook. She jumped in to explain, "She's right Captain. According to Goren's log here, they put three hundred forty seven thousand in the evidence room."  
  
Deakins began flipping through papers on his desk. Finding the one he was looking for he mumbled, "Damn it Goren. What kind of game are you playing?"  
  
Alex pulled out another paper. She explained, "He's scribbled some notes here. Something about identifiable marks on the money, and wanting to make sure some of it stayed here so that we could keep tabs on what these guys are buying."  
  
Deakins, with annoyance in his voice, asked, "What? This isn't making any sense."  
  
Bishop spoke up now, "No, it does. Telling everyone that there was less money, he'd have time to get the marks put on file before the guys even realized there was more money than they thought. He didn't know if you'd authorize the release, of the money that you knew about, back to them. He knew you'd find out that there was more, but he wasn't sure how long we'd be able to keep it. He just wanted to have the time."  
  
Alex nodded. She replied, "Exactly. He didn't want to risk losing the money. This guy,"  
  
After a moment Bishop supplied for her, "Oliverez."  
  
Alex finished her sentence with her arms flailing for emphasis, "It has to be him right?"  
  
Bishop nodded. She answered, "I can't think of any other cases."  
  
Before she could finish Alex was out the door. Bishop rolled her eyes. Their ability to work together so well was beginning to make sense to her. She walked out of the office to follow Alex, and find out why she had run off. She immediately spotted her, at Bobby's desk. She began to walk over to her to find out what she was doing, as she watched Alex pull out a file out of his filing cabinet. Smiling triumphantly she replied, "It pays to understand your partner's filing system. This guy was making him nervous. I could tell by his extensive notes in his notebook. I was right. Goren even went so far as to pull up lists of the guy's holdings. We've got places to search now."  
  
Bishop stood in shock. She stammered, "You, you found a list of properties this organization owns?"  
  
Alex was confused. She didn't understand how Bishop wouldn't be able to do the same. Flipping through the pages some more, Alex replied, "Of course. Not just the organization either. He has lists of properties owned by all the major players in the organization."  
  
Leaving Bishop gawking again, Alex walked back into Deakins office. Walking inside the office Alex was enthusiastically telling Deakins, "If it is Oliverez, then they probably stashed Goren at one of these places."  
  
Deakins smiled at Alex. He figured it was about time they got somewhere with this. All they had been doing so far was dig Bobby quite a ditch once he got back. There was going to be hell to play for the games he was running. Not that it bothered Deakins in the end. He was just hoping he'd get Goren back so that he could yell at him. Looking at Alex some more he relented, "Take a SWAT Unit with you to check these out."  
  
Relief flooded Alex. She was afraid that at the very least he was going to refuse to let her go help find him. Smiling at her Captain, Alex gratefully replied, "Thanks. We'll keep you posted."  
  
Deakins nodded. Alex flew past Bishop. Grabbing her coat and purse she dialed a number, "Rogers, hey. It's Eames. I need a favor. I need one of your units. Right now. I know. I'm sorry, but it's an emergency and just came up. We're keeping it quiet, but my partner, Goren, yeah, that was him. He's missing. We've got some places to search. I know, but please, for me. Oh God! Thank you so much. I'll meet them in the garage. I'll fill them in. I know. I'll keep them safe. You have no idea. Yeah. Thank you again. I'll make him behave next time, don't worry. Bye. Talk to you later Rogers."  
  
Hanging up the phone Alex was all smiles. Bishop couldn't help but give a little smile herself. She asked, "Do I want to know?"  
  
Smiling even brighter at the memory, Alex headed towards the elevator. She explained, "Our units are out right now. They're used to Goren. Rogers works downstairs, SVU. He's a friend of mine. On occasion we call in favors and what not. Last time, Goren freaked a couple of his guys out by putting himself deliberately in danger, the idiot. Anyway, Rogers had a cow over it. He doesn't like being responsible for things like that. They argued, and Rogers told me he couldn't work with Goren again, but Rogers knows. He knows that Goren just cares too much. He can't wait to see what happens. If he can stop it, he will, even if it puts himself in danger. In all honesty, Rogers likes Goren. Anyway, he's loaning us a SWAT team. I'm afraid we might need them. I just hope they don't freak out before we get inside and hurt Goren." 


	4. Saving Bobby

Money and Dealers: Ch. 4  
  
By: The Confused One  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything remotely affiliated with ANY of the L&Os. I just wish I did. Oh well.  
  
A/N: Well here's the last chapter, so enjoy. Have fun with it, and please remember to review.  
  
Walking towards the door of the last house on the list, Alex silently prayed that Bobby was inside. She didn't feel like she could face any more disappointment. With each step the frustration of not having found him yet just grew. She hated every bit of this. She just wanted this nightmare to end. She wanted everything to be normal again.  
  
As she crept closer to the house, the gunshots barely registered for her, but her body still immediately went for cover. Hiding behind some bushes, she realized she was panting. She began cursing herself for letting them get spotted. Looking beside her she exchanged a fearful glance with Bishop. They both knew. They both feared what they would do to Bobby now. Sitting there for a moment, unsure of what to do, she was jolted back to reality as her phone began to ring. Flipping it on, Alex answered, "Eames."  
  
Her blood went cold, and her heart nearly stopped as she heard a familiar voice threaten, "I told you what to do, if you wanted to see Goren back alive."  
  
Faking a sort of innocence Alex asked, "What?"  
  
The voice over the phone icily answered, "Oh come on. Don't play dumb with me. You're the one I spoke to this morning. Should have known you were a cop. The one name display on his phone just didn't seem to make any sense. How do you know our detective Goren anyway? He seems to have quite a limited memory of you."  
  
Alex closed her eyes. It made sense now. They had gotten her number from the speed dial display that came up on his phone when she had called. She was grateful that he had never bothered put her first name on his speed dial too. Somehow it made her feel better to know that he only had one name. She answered, "We're friends."  
  
The voice replied, "You know. That's what he keeps saying, but obviously, it's more than that, or you wouldn't be standing outside the building with that SWAT team, now would you?"  
  
Alex almost smiled. It would be just like Bobby to be too stubborn to give them anything either. With annoyance in her voice she replied, "It really doesn't matter who I am, but what does matter is, you're about to have a lot of trouble. There's no way that you or your boys are just walking away from this. You might as well let him go and surrender. They will come in and get you."  
  
Alex noted that Bishop and the other people in charge were standing around her, seemingly wanting details. Walking to the van, out of sight of the house, Alex wrote down what was going on. The SWAT guy nodded. He quickly walked away. The voice replied, "Maybe be so, but we can take the detective with us."  
  
Alex took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. She replied, "Listen, right now, you're looking at just twenty years or so. You kill him, you're looking at a lethal injection."  
  
The SWAT officer was back at Alex's side, and Bishop was listening intently, wishing she could hear the other end of the conversation too. She could tell that it wasn't go as well as Alex had hoped though. She could also tell that despite her appearance and attempts to keep her voice calm, Alex was scared to death. Bishop watched as the team got into position to storm the place at their commander's signal. She hoped that Alex was getting through to Oliverez. Bishop didn't want anything to happen to him, for her own selfish reasons. She liked the guy, and already found that she missed working with him. He had taught her some valuable lessons in understanding and patience. She waited with bated breath for an indication as to what he had said.  
  
Glancing at Bishop Alex could tell that Bishop was worried. She appreciated not being alone in her worry. The voice spoke again, "It doesn't matter. I'm dead anyway."  
  
Alex was confused now. She knew she was onto something now. She pressed, "What do you mean?"  
  
The voice responded, truthfully, "The money. Why do you think I'm so desperate to get it back? My bosses are going to kill me if I can't deliver it back to them."  
  
Alex felt like she had a chance now. She could talk them out. She soothingly replied, "Oliverez, listen to me. We can keep you safe. You don't have to do this. We can cut a deal. We can get you out of here. Keep them from getting to you. You just have to work with me here. Give up. Walk out of the building with your hands above your head to the SWAT team out here, and don't look back."  
  
There was silence. Alex prayed to God that he was thinking it over and was coming out soon. She wanted to do this without anyone getting hurt. There was hesitation in his voice now, "You don't understand. Goren doesn't understand. You've walked into a larger organization that you ever imagined."  
  
Alex bit her lip. She knew she couldn't tell Oliverez what they knew, even if she wanted to. She kept her voice even and calm as she tried to reason with the man, "We know enough. You can help us out. We can help you out. Everyone walks away, alive."  
  
Alex could feel the hesitation in his voice. Finally he spoke again, "What about the rest of my guys? We're all over our heads here."  
  
Alex held back a smile. She knew she was close now. She just couldn't blow it. She replied, "We can work out something Oliverez. Just send everyone out. Let Goren go. Walk away. It's not too late."  
  
Alex could tell the SWAT team commander was about to say something. She held up her hand to stop him. She didn't want anyone interrupting her now. She heard his voice in the background, "No! They've got us surrounded. We're not going to be martyrs. Put down your weapons and walk out. They're taking us in."  
  
Alex finally smiled. Looking at the SWAT commander she whispered, "They're coming out."  
  
The man nodded and jogged off. Bishop gave Alex a small smile, relieved that Alex had been able to do it. She was just thankful that it was almost over, for her at least.  
  
Alex waited. He spoke to her again, "I'm taking you at your word. I'm not getting killed."  
  
Alex took a deep breath. She assured him, "No one's dying. Trust me. There's no other way out of here."  
  
With a sigh the man seemed to have accepted this. He replied, "Fine. I'll be last."  
  
The phone clicked off. Alex took another deep breath, hoping the guys would stay true to their own word. Within seconds several men filed out of the house with their hands up in the air. SWAT had them all on the ground and handcuffs on them within a couple of seconds. Walking up to Manny, who was standing already again Alex asked, "Oliverez?"  
  
The man in front of her nodded. He replied, "Eames?"  
  
Alex nodded in return. She replied, "Where is Goren?"  
  
Manny hesitated only briefly. He replied, "Downstairs in the basement. He's tied up and gagged. He's in the last room at the end of the hall."  
  
Alex nodded and took off inside. She could only think of her partner now. He was the only thing that seemed to matter. Taking the stairs two at a time, and turning on lights as she went Alex nearly ran to the small room at the end of a hall. She gave a half smile as she inspected the door. The key was sticking out from the lock. Opening the door she saw, in the middle of the room, her partner tied up and gagged to a chair. She finally let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. She smiled brightly now, for the first time since that morning. Untying him she quipped, "Got ourselves in quite a mess didn't we?"  
  
As she took out the gag she saw a smile form on his face. She just stared at him for a moment. Taking in the smile she thanked God that he was all right. She was finally starting to let herself think about what she almost lost. He quipped back, "Yeah, well, I thought I would give you a challenge on your first day back."  
  
Alex laughed. It felt good to hear him again. She quipped back, "So help me Goren, you do this again, and I'll kill you myself."  
  
Bobby smiled some more. Pretending to be offended he replied, "You know me, I just love being knocked out and kidnapped."  
  
Alex gave him an exasperated smile. He continued to sit for a moment as Alex took him in. Touching his cheek she moved his face a little to get a look at the bruises. The smile was gone already now. With a little worry in her voice, "Come on. We need to get you looked over. Those cuts and bruises look awful."  
  
Taking her hand away from his face Alex grabbed his hands. Helping him stand up Bobby protested, "I'm fine. I just need a long shower, some food, and a warm bed, but otherwise, I promise, I'm fine."  
  
Alex turned around to face him. Letting go of his hands, Alex informed him, "You're going to see a doctor. I wasn't asking if you want to."  
  
Bobby smiled again. It felt good to him to have her back. He replied, "Fine, but know that I'm doing this under protest and just because you worry too much."  
  
Alex smiled again. She playfully scolded him, "Well, someone had to take care of you. God knows you don't do it yourself."  
  
Bobby genuinely smiled at her. He knew she was right. He knew he didn't exactly take care of himself most of the time. He replied, "You're right. I don't, and I appreciate what you do for me."  
  
Alex smiled some more. She answered, "I know you do. It's one of the big reasons I put with you sometimes."  
  
Bobby smiled again. He answered, "Yeah? I guess I'll have to be even nicer then. Still doesn't mean I want to do this. You know I hate doctors."  
  
Alex rolled her eyes. Grabbing his arm she began helping him move down the hall again. Exasperated she said, "Tell you what. You see a doctor, and I'll let you help me put away the bad guys."  
  
Bobby stalled for a moment. Turning to face him Alex looked at him questioningly. With amusement in his eyes Bobby asked, "Speaking of, what happened to them all?"  
  
Alex hesitated a moment. Figuring she should tell him the truth, Alex answered, "They saw us coming. He got my number from when I called you before. He called me. We talked. They surrendered."  
  
Bobby smiled again. He replied, "Good. I've got a few choice words for Oliverez for my jaw."  
  
Alex arched her eyebrows. With concern in her voice she asked, "He hit you?"  
  
Bobby nodded. Rubbing his chin he replied, "Yeah, the bastard wanted to know about you, and where the money was. As if he could have gotten into the police property room anyway."  
  
Taking a deep breath Alex guiltily replied, "You could have told him about me, you know."  
  
Bobby looked at her like she was crazy. He retorted, "And risk him coming after you, no way. That was the last thing I was going to do. The screws have been put on him to get that money back, and he was desperate enough to try anything. I wasn't going to risk you getting hurt."  
  
Alex shook her head. She replied, "Yeah, well, either way, Deakins is ready to kill you. He found out that you lied to him about the money."  
  
Bobby groaned. He tried to defend himself, "I was trying to protect him."  
  
Alex nodded. She replied, "Yeah, and in the process, you might have earned yourself a suspension, not that it matters much. You're in no shape to work right now."  
  
Looking at her apologetically Bobby replied, "I'm sorry Eames. Today's been terrible."  
  
Alex shook her head and snorted. She replied, "No kidding."  
  
Eying her suspiciously Bobby asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
Looking Bobby in the eye for just about the first time since she found him, Alex shook her head before admitted, "It was close today. I rely on you too Bobby. You're my best friend, and I can't lose you. Today just reminded me of that."  
  
It was Bobby's turn to look guilty now. He stumbled through his words, "I, I know. I'm sorry. I should have handled this differently. I never, I didn't think it would come to this, but I knew you'd find me."  
  
Alex closed her eyes and shook her head in disbelief. She figured she should be angry at him or even jumping for joy at finding him, but Alex mainly felt relief. She replied, "I know. It wasn't your fault. I think I'll feel better after I've been able to scream at Oliverez, and inform him about myself a little."  
  
Bobby smiled again. He replied, "I know it'll make me feel a lot better."  
  
Positioning him against her, just so, Alex began helping him walk again. Making it up the steps, SWAT guys were all over them the moment they were up the stairs. Some headed down stairs to make sure everything was secure. Others began helping Alex get Bobby out to one of the ambulances. She was just glad that the day was almost over, and that Bobby was more or less safe and sound. She was sure now that things would alright. 


End file.
